Night Ravens (MSG:NGs)
The Night Ravens were a ZAFT Elite Ace Squadron commanded by ZAFT Special Forces commander and later FAITH commander Takuya Heian, they appear in both Mobile Suit Gundam: Genesis SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam: Genesis SEED Destiny and becomes the main Military Elite of ZAFT in Mobile Suit Gundam: Genesis SEED Dawn, throughout the entire history of the series they seem to be the only squad that lacked any fatalities and were ranked among the most deadly of all non-Natural pilots being a mixture of Newtypes and Coordinators. Each of their members were so skilled that they matched up to the Biological CPUs and Three Ship Alliance's Forces at Mendel Colony and heavily damaged both of them, even with their additional Strike Dagger and Astray support, in Mobile Suit Gundam: Genesis SEED Destiny the entire team is granted FAITH status allowing them and their Battle Carrier to answer only to FAITH commander Takuya Heian and Chairman Gilbert Durandal. History First Bloody Valentine War The Night Ravens were formed when a Newtype of the Royal bloodline, one of the last surviving of his kind came to join ZAFT after his parents were killed in the destruction of Junius Seven, Takuya Heian had originally served in OMNI however his skill as a Mobile Armour Pilot didn't stop them from discharging him when they learned of his Newtype heritage. For many years the team worked together and became an Ace Combat Force in ZAFT however they and the Le Creuset Team failed to capture or destroy the last two G Weapons, as the war carried on the Night Ravens successfully fulfilled difficult missions with no loss of life within their ranks, but they came to question the regime in which they served under and the unnecessary pain that their commander went through. During the Second Battle of Jachin Due, the Night Ravens turned against Patrick Zala and fought to destroy GENESIS and nearly disbanded themselves at the end of the battle, when it was reported that Takuya had died when he had rammed his machine into GENESIS' core thus stopping its firing process and causing its own gradual self-destruction to prevent radiation leak. LOGOS-ZAFT Cold War Although it was unknown who saved Takuya from the burning wreckage of his destroyed Gundam shortly before GENESIS finished its self-destruction, Takuya survived with a brief few months in a coma and a level of selective memory loss especially regarding Daisuke Kofun, that was believed to have been from the trauma of his farewell and from the painful memories from the year before Jachin Due including the loss of his family. allowed the Night Ravens to not only continue existing due to their betrayal of the Status Quo in the Military's loyalty to Patrick Zala, additionally the repentant Prisoner of War Natarle Badgiruel was freed from confinement and offered penance with the Night Ravens by Takuya, she accepted and became the Captain of the Night Ravens' primary Battle Carrier: the Morrígan, with a Mobile HQ in their custom and one of a kind Battle Carrier and support in the form of four Night Raven-customized Nazca-classes the Night Ravens became an acting Force for peace under the guidance of Chairman Gilbert Durandal. Second Bloody Valentine War Trivia *'Night Ravens' are often regarded with the color black, a Night refers to the black night sky, the feathers of a Raven are Black.